Lovers always quarrel?
by botan-chan
Summary: it's gonna be rated R later on. I'm not finished yet. It's mainly about Jamie/Hiei pair up with Kurama/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko mix up. Crazy story. (Chapter 3 is up!) Review please?
1. A game of Poker (unforgetable night for ...

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine they are Yoshiro Togashi's. Jamie is mine though. PLease tell me if you like or hate it. Flames are accepted too if you hate it that much. Please write a good review too. :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd is chearing on the next fight. It was fight between Kuwabara and Shishiwakamaru. In the crowd, Jamie was busy cheering on his dim-witted brother.  
  
"Go Kazuma! Go Kazuma! Kazumaaaaaaaa!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Keiko giggled, "Take it easy Jamie-chan, he can do it." Jamie looked at her and face-faulted. "Hehehe.... of course, Keiko-chan," she blushed and put her hand on the back of her head. Yukina sighed. She is worried with Kazuma too, but the sight of Jamie going crazy like that is so funny.  
  
"Yo, I don't think Kuwabara will lose Jamie-chan," Shizuru, Jamie and Kazuma's older sister said. She lighted her cigarette. Fights always makes her nervous. Cigarette is like her filter, it takes away the nervousness.  
  
"Um... Shizuru-chan?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ano... um... would you..." Keiko's voice trailed off because she was embarassed.  
  
"Huh? Nanda Keiko-chan?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Would you... get away from me please? I don't like cigarettes," Keiko said, blushing. Shizuru fell (you know, those cartoon-style?)  
  
"H-hai, of course Keiko-chan," she stood up and went outside the stadium to continue smoking.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"H-hoy!!! Don't hit me!! That'll hurt!!" Kuwabara yelled at Wakamaru. "HOI!!! STOP!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Baka," he muttered under his breath. Kurama smiled. It's true that Kazuma looked silly but when Hiei voiced his opinion, it was way too much. Hiei looked away.  
  
"Disgusting. Yelling like an idiot," Hiei thought. He mentally scoffed. "Baka."  
  
"Hoy! Kuwabara?! What the hell are you doing? You're suppose to fight! Idiot!!!" Yusuke Urameshi yelled.  
  
Kazuma stopped yelling. "Hn. You are right! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will fight--"  
  
"Like an idiot," Hiei finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Huh? Wha--" Kuwabara didn't get what he meant, which made Hiei smirk harder. "Wha-- Oh!! I get you. Wha? HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!?!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Hiei looked at him and said, "You." With that, he turned his back and walked towards the wall and leaned on it.  
  
Kuwabara was outraged. "WHY YOU LITTLE!! I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I KILL THIS FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE NEXT!!!" he yelled.  
  
"That is, if you're going to make it alive," Sishiwakamaru said.  
  
"Nani?!" Kuwabara looked back. He saw that Wakamaru was holding a sword with a carving of a skull in it. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
Wakamaru looked amused. "Oh this? Just a little toy. It's very sharp and it can suck out your soul. Would you like to test it?"  
  
Kuwabara looked scared. "T-test? Um... no... no... I-I think I-- um..."  
  
"HOY!! BAKA!!! Don't forfeit or we'll lose!!!" Yusuke shouted at him.  
  
"KAZUMAAAA!!!!!!!!! GET YOU FREAKIN' ASS MOVING AND BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THAT GUY!!!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Umm... Jamie-chan... take it easy," Yukina said.  
  
"Yeah, chill man!" Botan said. Keiko, Yukina,and Jamie raised an eyebrow. " 'Chill man' ?" they all said in chorus.  
  
"Umm... hehehe... You see, I was watching this t.v and I heard one of the guys say that," Botan scratched her head and laughed. They all did.  
  
Suddenly, all went dark. The only thing you can see is Wakamaru's sword.  
  
"Look! Shishiwakamaru's sword is glowing!" Jamie gasped.  
  
"What the hell's happening?!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"I think he's using the Sword of Souls. The sword sucks out souls from anything and the skull contains it. He will then use it as a time machine. Of course, nobody's perfected that trick in generations. I don't think he'll be able to do it, but, who knows?" Kurama explained.  
  
"What will happen if that thing sucks out your soul?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You die," Hiei answered. "We have to be on guard." Then, a white light suddenly surrounds the whole place. After it cleared out, you can see little grimreapers floating and killing monsters and stealing their souls. It was a sickening sight. Dead bodies are everywhere, blood all over and headless bodies. Grimreapers are chasing more monsters.  
  
Shishiwakamaru laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DIE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!" Kuwabara can only watch in fright.  
  
"What is this shit?!" Jamie cussed.  
  
"There's one coming this way!!" Keiko yelled. "AAHHH!! Someone blocked them and sliced the reaper in half. "Huh?"  
  
"Hiei-kun!" Yukina almost hopped with joy. Hiei mentally winced on the word Hiei-kun but he let it passed. It was Yukina who said that anyways. Meanwhile, Jamie was still holding her head in fright.  
  
"It's over. I killed them. You can stop being scared now," Hiei threw at her. Jamie looked up and glared at Hiei. "I wasn't scared, for your information! I-I was just covering my ears because of how loud Keiko shouted."  
  
"Huh?" Keiko asked in confusion. Hiei scoffed. "Yeah right." Then he added, "Baka."  
  
Jamie got flustered. "B-b-b-baka?" she said slowly. "WHY YOU STUPID! TEME! BAKERU! BAKA! FUCKIN' MORON! ASSHOLE! BULLSHIT! AND CONNIVING SON OF A FUCKIN' BITCH!"  
  
Yukina, Keiko, and Botan sweatdropped.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wha? After all I said, that's all your gonna say? Why you little--!! You think you are so cool but you're really nothing but a small, dim- witted, butt-freakin' moron!"  
  
Down in the arena, Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped. "Think we should stop them? I can hear her all the way over here and they're what? 50 feet away?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Uh... you go. I'm not going anywhere near them," Yusuke paused, "you know, they remind me of two people," Yusuke said.  
  
"Uhh... You and Keiko-san?" Kurama asked, jokingly.  
  
"Huh? Not us! Hiei and Kuwabara. Keiko and I don't fight like that."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah right." Yusuke glared at Kurama. Kurama sweatdropped again, "Hehe... gomen ne."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME NAMES!! JUST BE GRATEFULL I SAVED YOUR STUPID LIFE!!" Hiei roared. He looked away, and jumped. "Hmph." Jamie said.  
  
"Err... you guys fight a lot," Yusuke querried.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"HOY!! HOY!! HELP!!!" Kuwabara yelled. There was a giant green bubble enveloping Kuwabara. "What's that?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's the Bubble of Time. It sends you back time or in the future. It depends on the caster. You will get lost forever. However, if he doesn't do it right, instead of the victim, it would be him who's going to get sucked in. Let's just cross our fingers that he won't do it right," said Kurama.  
  
Yusuke didn't looked convinced. "Kuwabara," he said worringly. Hiei just watched.  
  
"What the hell? What's going on?" Jamie asked. Suddenly, Shizuru went in. "Yo. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"That Shishi guy is doing something with his sword and I think Kazuma's in trouble," Jamie said.  
  
"Oh." Shizuru sat down and watched. Yukina covered her eyes because she was scared. Kieko just tugged on Botan's sleave. Botan was getting worried.  
  
Kuwabara just prayed for his life. He stood up and faced his oponent, face to face. "I will take you on!" he said with dignity. The bubble was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Wakamaru is busy chanting some words. It seems like the more he is chanting, the bigger the ball gets. Kuwabara saw it. He decided to jump Wakamaru on while busy chanting. "REIIII--KENN!!!!" he summoned his sword that is made from his chi and tried to slash Wakamaru in half. It didn't work however. It only did minor damage. Kuwabara made a cut in Wakamaru's hand.  
  
"What?" Wakamaru got distracted from the cut. He eyed Kuwabara and he continued chanting. The ball finally got to it's final size and was preparing to swallow Kuwabara up. Kuwabara started to run.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! That's right Kuwa-chan! Run! Run! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Wakamaru laughed wickedly. "What a dog!"  
  
Kuwabara stopped. "Kuwa-chan?! Dog?! I'll show you!" He positioned himself like a baseball player and prepared to hit the ball. He wasn't sure if it will work but it was now or never. As the bubble neared, he gripped his Rei-ken tightly. When it came, he gave his best shot to try to throw it back to Wakamaru. It rebounded.  
  
"Huh?" Wakamaru sure didn't expect him to do that. "What?!" The bubble came rushing towards him and hits him, sending him back to the past. "AAGGHHHH!!!!" He was sucked in whole. Nothing was left of him.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Everybody saw that unbelievable thing. The people- - er, monsters were awed. The cat-girl referee was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Because we all saw that Shishiwakamaru got sucked in the bubble of the past-- or future, I declare Kuwabara as the winner! Urameshi team wins!"  
  
The crowd erupted with shouts of joy and anger. "Hey! I bet 1,000 yen for Wakamaru's team to win!"  
  
"Hehehe... You lost! Give me money!"  
  
"Pay me!"  
  
"NOOO!!!! I lost!!!!"  
  
Jamie looked around and said, "Psh! I knew that Team Urameshi would win!" Keiko smiled.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah right! You were so worried because you thought they would lose!" Shizuru said. Jamie argued, "I was not!"  
  
Botan put a hand around Jamie and said, "Yeah, we know Jamie-chan," and winked.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Hoy! Did you see that? I.. am... the... GREATEST!!!!" Kuwabara said. Hiei looked at him in a  
  
yeah-right-look. Kurama smiled. Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the head and said, "No! I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No! I am!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!" Everyone sweatdropped (they sweatdrop a lot, don't they?)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Botan sipped her coffee. It has been a long day. The fight was awesome, but also very scary. She was almost sure that one of the guys were gonna die. Luckily, no one did. Her mind wandered off somewhere, but was suddenly cut off by Kuwabara's loud voice.  
  
"Oy! Who's in the mood to lose? If you are, come and fight me! I am the King of Poker!"  
  
Yusuke scoffed. "King? More like a queen. And kiss my ass! You, will lose!"  
  
Hiei muttered, "Bakas. Who would play that stupid game?"  
  
"Everyone who's hip. That is, except you. Would you want to play? That's how I will prove to you that ah am bettah than you!" Jamie said.  
  
"I'll show you!"  
  
"Do you need instructions on how to play the game?" Jamie teased. Hiei looked up. He didn't know how to play. He obviously didn't want Jamie's help. Jamie was satisfied and smiled. She left the room and said, "We'll play tomorrow. I'm kinda tired. Just play a little game with them and tomorrow we'll do our little tournament."  
  
"I'll teach you how," Kurama offered. Hiei grunted. They sat down at the corner for a while. Botan looked at them. Wow! Botan thought. What a nice friend! I wish I had a friend like that, I-- but once again her thoughts were interrupted by Kuwabara's stupid voice. "Oi! Do you want to play Botan-chan?"  
  
"Uhh.... Hie... I don't think I wanna play."  
  
"Come on!" Yusuke urged, "We're playing Win or Strip."  
  
"Huh? What's that?" she asked.  
  
"If you lose, you take off something," Kuwabara said, turning like a maniac. Kurama looked up.  
  
"I didn't know we were playing that. If that's so, I don't think Botan is suppose to play. I am not going to play either. I don't think Hiei would like that either," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh come on! Botan's our friend! You are too! It's gonna be fun!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, if killing you is fun!" Hiei chimed in.  
  
"I'm NOT going to play that!!" Botan yelled.  
  
(Botan crying cartoon style) "Huhuhuhuhuhu.... why am I playing this?" she asked herself. She is in a losing streak. The only things that are left is her shirt and pants. If she takes of her shirt or pants, they will see her underwear. As for Yusuke, well... only his pants are left. That goes for Kuwabara as well. For Hiei, well, Hiei does have an awefully lot of clothes. He still has his both shoes, clothes, well to make this shorter he only took off his head band. Kurama is on winning streak and hasn't took off anything, yet.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Yusuke said. "Botan, take off something...." Yusuke said, almost drooling. Kuwabara hit him on the head. "Baka no Yusuke! You have Keiko-san! Don't look!"  
  
"What?! Well, you have Yukina! Don't look!" Yusuke shot back at him.  
  
"I QUIT!!!!" Botan yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped."Well, if you quit... there's gotta be some prize... you have to pay us," Yusuke said, turning like a maniac.  
  
"Yes..." Kuwabara said seducively. Kurama, Hiei, and Botan sweatdropped.  
  
"W-what k-k-kind?" Botan asked nervously.  
  
"Umm... let's see.... a kiss," Yusuke said.  
  
"On the lips," Kuwabara continued.  
  
"To all of us, for twenty seconds. We can do anything we want for twenty seconds."  
  
"W-W-W-WHAT?!?!?!?! I'm not gonna do that! NEVER!!!"  
  
"You have to that's the rule of the game," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Or else," Yusuke pointed at her shirt, "take that off."  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Oi Yusuke, that's not fair. If I lose for example, and I didn't want to take my things off, I would have to kiss you guys?" Kurama said. Oooh. Nice one.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara thought about it for a while. "Well, that is the rule, so.... YES!" Kurama fell.  
  
"I'm not going to let that baka woman to kiss me. Disgusting." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok. I get his kiss," Kuwabara said.  
  
"WHAT? No way! I get his." Yusuke argued.  
  
"I'm not going to accept her kiss either," Kurama said. Botan was hurt but she dared not show it. Kurama doesn't want me? Hey! Why would he want me anyways? He is perfect. As for me, a pathetic loser...  
  
"Then I get his kiss," Yusuke said.  
  
"But you already got Hiei's!"  
  
"Then I get two."  
  
"KEIKO-CHAN!!! Yusuke is-- glrgblgrlrbvfrgl" Yusuke clasped Kuwabara's mouth.  
  
"Psst! Don't! Ok. You get Hiei's," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hold on. I didn't say I'm gonna give you my share," Kurama said. Botan was dumbstruck. What?! She noticed that it was her mind and repeated herself, "What?!"  
  
"I'm going to do something too," Kurama said to her softly. Everyone was shocked. Kurama? A horny person? "Go ahead. Kiss her now... I don't want to wait any longer."  
  
Yusuke gulped. "Here goes." He kissed Botan straight in the lips. His mouth moved slightly and opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Kurama's idea

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine they are Yoshiro Togashi's. Jamie is mine though. PLease tell me if you like or hate it. Flames are accepted too if you hate it that much. Please write a good review too. :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He forced his tongue all the way in. Botan couldn't help but moan. Damn he's good! Botan thought. Yusuke deepened the kiss. Botan was in heaven. She hasn't really thought of Yusuke as her lover. Twenty seconds passed. Yusuke broke the deep kiss. Botan felt disappointed. "A-ano..." Botan said. Huh? Kuwavara's turn! Oh-oh!!! MY GOD!!! EEKKK!!!!! Botan panicked as she thinks of Kuwabara kissing her. Disgusting!  
  
"Botan..." Yusuke looked into her eyes. It's obvious he wanted more. "Hoy, hoy! Yusuke! Once is enough! My turn!" Kuwabara said. Then someone knocked at the door. "Kuwabara-san?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara said, alomost leaping. Yukina opened the door and went in. "Ano, Kuwabara-san... I need to go to the store down there... um... I was wondering if you would go with me? It's pretty scary tonight."  
  
"Sure!" Kuwabara stood up and went to Yukina. Hiei glared but said nothing. They left.  
  
"Hoy! What about--" Yusuke looked at Botan again and said, "more for me." With that he leaned closer again and kissed her. Kurama kept time. "You have 40 seconds since Hiei doesn't wanna do his."  
  
Once again, Botan felt, contented. She liked how Yusuke's tongue played inside her. He's exploring everywhere. She felt him go deeper and harder. It was becoming intense. Kurama watched silently. Inside, he was jealous. Yusuke pinned Botan in the ground and kissed her more. Botan was loving it. She was moaning inside Yusuke's mouth.  
  
"20 seconds," Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke pushed harder. He didn't want it to last. Even though she had Keiko, she never kissed him like this. He needs fun... He needed someone...  
  
"Time," Kurama said, eyeing his watch. They broke the kiss. Yusuke stood up. "O.k. I'm done. Your turn Kurama," Yusuke said, he looked at them three and said, "I'll go now. I'm gonna sleep. I need rest." He went outside. Hiei followed him. "Me too," he said.  
  
Kurama was alone with Botan. He wanted--  
  
"Umm... ano, Kurama?" Botan asked nervously. Kurama smiled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. I just wanted to ask you something." Botan's inside churned. "Just wanted to ask me something?" she thought. She screw up her face and said, "Sure."  
  
"Umm.. this morning, Karasu."  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow. "Karasu? What about that freak?"  
  
"He told me that he talked to you about something. I asked him what but he said that I better ask you," he paused and looked at her. "She's so beautiful," he thought. He mentally shook his head.  
  
Botan looked down. "He said," she hesitated, "he said that he really liked me and that... I dunno... he said something about stealing me away. He said he wanted me..." her voice trailed off.  
  
" 'Wanted you'? What does he mean?" he asked curiously. Inside, he was raging with rage.  
  
"Wanted as in... you know... me and him."  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Oh. Be careful around him ok? Try to not walk alone in this place," he smiled at her and turned his back. He was going to leave. Botan's inside was screaming, "That's it? But--" she stood up.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama was surprised. "Ano... Botan?" Botan hugged him from the back.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Botan said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"W-why?" Kurama said.  
  
"Because... I want you..." Botan whispered. Tears forming in her eyes she said, "Don't you want me?" she said tearfully. Kurama smiled. He tried to pull away Botan's warm embrace and faced her.  
  
"Of course I want you," he said softly. "I was thinking about... asking you to... make love with me earlier as the prize but," he looked away. "When I saw you and Yusuke kissing... it was... hard to witness. I thought you liked him. I thought you would pick him over me. And... I didn't want to force you with me..."  
  
Botan took his face in her small hands. "Silly boy..." she said softly, "I did that because he said that was suppose to be my pay for the game. I..." she paused and said huskilly, "want... you." Kurama pulled her face and kissed her. They shared gentle but passionate kisses. Kurama pulled her closer.  
  
"Wow!" Botan thought. He's better and I mean BETTER than Yusuke.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I dunno if I should write more... review pleaze and maybe I'll change my mind ^_^ If you support Botan/Kurama pairings... then go to K+B connection! search the net!! Bye!! Review!! 


	3. The night they do it.... (Kurama and Bot...

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine they are Yoshiro Togashi's. Jamie is mine though. PLease tell me if you like or hate it. Flames are accepted too if you hate it that much. Please write a good review too. :- )  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan started unbottoning Kurama's shirt. Kurama pulled away. "Umm... Botan-chan?" he paused, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean... I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
Botan looked at him and said, "Yes... I want to do it." Botan looked away, "I'm sorry... It's ok if you don't want to.. I mean... You don't have to if you dont want..." she was hurt.  
  
Kurama hugged her. "Of course I want to do it... I just... dont want to--"  
  
"Hurt me..." Botan finished for him. "It's ok. I'll be fine..." she started kissing him. They shared kisses again until finally, Kurama took Botan and led her to her bed. He laid her down and started trailing kisses down Botan's neck. Botan was however, busy unbuttoning Kurama's shirt.  
  
"Ooohhh... sexy..." Botan teased Kurama.  
  
Kurama chuckled, "Thanks... I try..." he started to kiss her again. He pulled up and started undressing Botan. Her kimono was hard to open.  
  
"Stupid kimono..." he said. Botan laughed.  
  
"Here... let me help..." soon she was on her underwears.  
  
"Your bra and panty are in the way... let me take that off..." Botan let Kurama do his thing. Soon... she was naked. Kurama looked at her perfect body. Well rounded breasts, slim figure, and all. Kurama had a hard- on as soon as he saw her whole body exposed. Botan noticed.  
  
"You're beginning to get active Kurama-kun..." she grabbed her dick which made him gasp. Kurama smiled. "Don't surprise me like that," he said.  
  
He dived in and started licking and chewing on her nipples. Soon, it was hard. He started on the other one. Botan was moaning. "Gosh... It feels so good..." Botan said in her mind.  
  
Kurama's hand started wandering around and touching. It soon found a way on her woman-hood. It started going in and out and the pleasure that Botan's having getting was unbearable.  
  
"Kurama.... Kurama...." Botan moaned. Kurama liked the way how he says his name so he did it faster and harder this time. Botan was gasping and moaning. Kurama looked at her and said, "You like that?"  
  
Botan nodded. He pulled his finger out which dissmayed Botan. However, he put his head down to her pussy and started licking at her juices. He slipped his tongue inside and started pulling in and out. "KURAMA!!" Botan managed to gasp between breaths. Kurama licked harder. Soon, Botan's juices filled his mouth up and he started drinking it all. "AAHH...." Botan moaned.  
  
Kurama went up and whispered to her ear, "You like it?" Botan nodded once again. She was sweating and gasping for air. Once she settled down, she went and unzipped Kurama's pants. She never saw a dick before. She was amused. Kurama noticed and smiled. He said sweetly, "Are you just going to stare at it the whole day?" Botan looked at him and smiled. She positioned herself and started licking his big dick. Kurama moaned. Botan started to suck it hard.  
  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
hehehe.... sorry to keep you guys to cliffhanger... i just got tired of writing.... i wanted to post this up before I forget so... just keep checking for updates... well... reviews please? 


End file.
